Platicas de medio día
by VodkaFlower
Summary: Por fin un día libre de clases y soleado! Harry y sus amigos disfrutan de un día tranquilo cerca de lago. Draco está nervioso por lo que está por venir. Es ahora o nunca! One-shot, COMPLETO. OC!Draco, mucho fluff. Después de OdF; el curso de la historia en PM y RdM no existen.


**Título:** Platicas de medio día.

**Autor:** VodkaFlower

**Año:** 2012

**Serie/libro/película:** Harry Potter saga.

**Parejas:** Harry/Draco - Hermione/Ron - Seamus/Dean - menciones de Neville/Luna, Harry/Ginny, Dean/Ginny

**Género:** shonen-ai - romance/fluff

**Clasificación:** T o PG-13.

**Idioma:** Español

**Extra:** Harry Potter y cualquier referencia a los libros es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la base de la historia.

**Descripción:** Después de OdF; el curso de la historia en PM y RdM no existen. Por fin un día libre de clases y soleado! Harry y sus amigos disfrutan de un día tranquilo cerca de lago. Draco está nervioso por lo que está por venir. Es ahora o nunca! One-shot, COMPLETO. OC!Draco, mucho fluff.

**Notas del autor:** Waaa hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de revisar y leer mi primer fic de mi OTP: Drarry. Espero sea de tu agrado y espero dejes un review! Muchas gracias y adelante con la historia! ^ J^~~

/Algunas palabras puede que esten mal escritas, ya que mi spell checker no agarra todas las palabras y tengo problemas ubicando si una palabra esta bien o mal escrita. Por lo tanto eviten dejar mas reviews comentando al respecto/

* * *

><p>Harry estaba sentado cerca de la laguna, viendo el día pasar. No había clases hoy, Ron y Hermione estaban más adelantes disfrutando de un día juntos, merlín savia que lo necesitaban, después de todo el tiempo que le tomo a Ron confesar su amor por ella. Harry estaba feliz por sus amigos, aunque algo celoso de lo que tenían, él también quería algo así, pero todos sus intentos hasta el momento habían fallado dramáticamente.<p>

El fiasco con Cho Chang, aun le daba vergüenza y no podía creer que hubiese sido tan tonto al respecto; luego el a ver salido con Ginny, eso sí había sido una estupidez, no solo porque era la hermana de su mejor amigo, sino porque cuando comenzaron, solo con el primer beso que se dieron Harry no sintió nada muy especial, como había sentido cuando beso a Cho la primera vez, pero con Ginny, no hubo nada, y tuvo que romper con ella después de solo andar 2 meses.

Pero el no tener pareja le permitía estar más tiempo concentrado en sus estudios y en como derrotar a Voldemort, así que lo tenía sin cuidado. Harry seguía viendo a sus amigos jugar en el agua, cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado izquierdo, que era el que estaba cercano a un bonche de árboles. Harry volteo extrañado, pero no miro nada, por lo que pensó que pudo haber sido un pájaro o alguna ardilla que estaba entre los arbustos buscando comida.

* * *

><p>Draco era una bola de desastre en este momento, por poco lo cacha Potter, mientras lo espiaba por los arbustos y todo por culpa de esa ardilla que decidió que su mano era una bellota! Draco bufo un poco y acomodo el aparato que le permitía estar invisible a los ojos de cualquiera que tratara de ver por los arbustos. Hoy era el día, debía acercarse a Potter y hablar con él, debía pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había pasado y por todo lo que le había dicho y hecho, los días sin clases eran pocos y debían ser aprovechados, además el fin de semana que venía, era viaje a Hogsmead y si todo salía bien, tal vez el y Harry podrían... 'Basta Draco... primero dé vez hablar con él y que te perdone y luego puedes pensar en salir con él! Ni siquiera sabes si le interesan los chicos y tú ya te estas imaginando con él en una cita!' se regañó así mismo.<p>

Draco había sido convencido por Blaise e increíblemente Pansy, quienes lo habían hecho confesar su amor por Harry, ya que después de todo lo de 5to año, lo miraban sufrir mucho por no poder siquiera acercársele y hablar bien. Entonces lo hicieron confesarles y luego lo convencieron de buscar a Harry y hacer las paces con él y eventualmente decirle lo que siente por él y quien sabe, tal vez Harry sentiría lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Harry seguía sintiéndose observado y quería investigar los arbustos, pero en eso recibió una burbuja de agua en su cara, que lo saco de onda y alejo su mente de lo que iba a hacer, y se dirigió mejor hacia sus amigos, donde no solo estaba Ron y Hermione, sino ahora también Neville, Seamus, Dean y Luna, que desde lo del Ministerio de Magia, se juntaba con ellos cada que podía. Harry se pone de pie, con todas las intenciones de cobrarse la burbuja que le había lanzado Ron con ayuda de Hermione.<p>

"Muy divertido no Ron?" Grito Harry, quitándose su suéter empapado y dejándolo a un lado de su túnica que estaba en el suelo, junto con su bufanda y corbata, luego procedió a quitarse la camisa y la dejo caer sobre el suéter; se quitó también los zapatos y sus calcetines y corrió hacia Ron, quien entro en pánico y quiso nada lejos, pero Harry eventualmente lo alcanzo y comenzaron una guerra de agua, en la que Harry gano y Ron termino sin pantalones, los cuales estaba flotando cercas de Hermione, quien no podía aguantar su risa junto con los otros chicos.

* * *

><p>Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Harry comenzó a quitarse la ropa justo frente a él, aunque Harry no lo sabía. Primero lo vio quitarse el suéter y luego cuando se quitó la camisa, Draco no pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que salió de sus labios al ver la espada y parte del torso de Harry. Parecía que el Quidditch le sentaba bien, para ser un chico algo delgado y pequeño, su cuerpo estaba bien formado con músculos, quería decir que Harry trabajaba más en su cuerpo de lo que Draco creía, nadie podría saber eso sobre el tipo de ropa que Harry usaba, siempre una o dos tallas más grandes y siempre lo hacían verse más chico de lo que aparentemente era.<p>

Esto era un tortura para Draco, el ver a Harry solo con sus pantalones puestos y como corría hacia el lago. Pero debía concentrarse; saco de su túnica un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma con tinta que nunca se terminaba, escribió un mensaje y tomando el aparato que lo mantenía oculto, se acercó lentamente a la ropa de Harry y dejo el papel dentro de la túnica de Harry, donde estaba su varita, para que tuviera la posibilidad de que pudiera verlo sin problema. Luego comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí, con los ruidos de risas y la voz de Harry gritándole burlas a su amigo Ron. Draco volteo una última vez, miro a Harry reír cerca de Granger, y se echó a correr, se paró tras de unos árboles y apago el aparato que lo hacía invisible y camino con rumbo hacia el estadio de Quidditch a esperar con ansias que Harry leyera su nota y lo buscara hay.

* * *

><p>Después de lo que parecía horas de estar en el agua con sus amigos, Harry y los demás salieron del lago y con ayuda de Hermione y Luna secó sus ropas y comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la escuela. Seamus y Dean se quedaron un poco más de tiempo arreglando su ropa, aunque Harry savia perfectamente que querían un poco de tiempo para ellos solos. Nadie lo esperaba cuando Seamus y Dean les confesaron que estaban saliendo, en parte por que Dean había salido con Ginny en 5to, pero explico que se había dado cuenta de que Seamus era su mundo desde siempre, pero por creer que era solo amistad, no había logrado ver más allá, hasta que Seamus le confeso lo que sentía y así fue como se quedaron juntos.<p>

Harry tenía sus sospechas, no que fueran obvias, solo que se notaba un poco en la forma en la que se veían y se hablaban, era solo cuestión de observar. Era casi como cuando el miraba a... 'No empieces Harry... no ahora' se dijo Harry deteniendo sus pensamientos que siempre iban por el rumbo incorrecto. Tenía ya unos meses en los que sus pensamientos estaban plagados de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, quien se supone que es su rival en todas las cosas, pero desde lo de 5to año, no podía dejar de pensar en el de otra forma, comenzó a notar muchas cosas de él que antes detestaba, pero que actualmente encontraba lindo o curioso del chico. Pensamientos que dejaban a Harry algo triste.

"Entonces iremos en grupo a Hogsmead el sábado?" pregunto Luna, quien estaba aún lado de Neville.

"Esa es la idea Luna" contesto Hermione, mirándola.

"Qué bueno, no quería ir sola de nuevo, no siempre es divertido ir sola y toparte con algún knargal en alguna esquina o algún callejón" contesto Luna con su voz algo soñadora.

"No te preocupes, yo te acompaño por si algo pasa y no podamos estar todos juntos" contesto Neville algo sonrojado.

"Suena divertido" contesto Luna, de nuevo con su voz algo soñadora, pero sus mejillas estaban algo rojas. "Harry tu iras con alguien o te nos unirás?" pregunto Luna mirando hacia a tras, aun distraído Harry.

Harry tardo un rato en notar que le estaban hablando. "oh erm... si claro iré con ustedes, si no les molesta que este de extra." contesto, buscando su barita para poder secar una parte de su suéter que aparentemente no se había secado, y cuando saco su varita, una nota cayó al suelo, Harry la levanto y la miro extrañado. Estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda, en un pedazo de pergamino fino y con una letra muy fina y delicada, a pesar de que se notaba que quien la escribió, estaba muy nervioso.

'Potter,

Te estaré esperando en el estadio

de Quidditch, ven solo.

No importa a que horas, yo estaré

aquí esperándote.

DM'

Harry tuvo que leer la nota como unas 10 o 15 veces antes de que le cayera en cuenta lo que decía. Ya estaban camino al comedor cuando decidió darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia el estadio. Hermione lo miro cambiar de rumbo. "Harry a dónde vas?" pregunto desde la puerta del comedor.

"Debo hacer algo, no me tardo!" grito Harry sobre su hombro, sin voltear a ver a nadie.

"Harry~!" grito Hermione con intenciones de perseguir a Harry, pero Ron la detuvo.

"Déjalo, ya nos alcanzara." dijo Ron jalando a Hermione, quien se preocupó un poco, pero siguió a su novio al comedor.

* * *

><p>"Harry no vendrá... claro que no.. que estaba pensando cuando le deje el mensaje?! Es obvio que no vendría y menos solo y MENOS a verme a mí! Esto es patético, como pude dejarme influenciar por Blaise y Pansy, como pude dejarlos convencerme de hacer esto?! De seguro está riéndose de mi estupidez, claro que Potter no vendría... soy un estúpido~!" gritaba Draco para sí mismo, mientras se encontraba montado sobre su escoba y daba vueltas sobre el estadio, por lo que parecía una eternidad, aunque solo habían pasado como dos horas.<p>

Mientras hacía unas piruetas y daba una caída, no se percató de la presencia de alguien en las gradas. Draco continuo dando unas vueltas por el estadio, hasta que se cansó de esperar y cuando se disponía a bajar para dejar su escoba en su locker, alguien paso a su lado muy rápidamente. Tuvo que moverse igual de rápido para ver quién era, únicamente para entrar en pánico cuando miro que era Harry, sobre su Saeta de Fuego, dando vueltas sobre él, de forma rápida y sin problemas. Draco decidió perseguirlo y juntos dieron algunas vueltas por el estadio y algunas maniobras, aun sin decirse nada, solo volando uno junto al otro.

Después de un rato, Draco miro a Harry descender al centro del campo y bajarse de su escoba, mirando hacia arriba, en dirección a Draco, quien decidió bajar y pararse a un lado de Harry, con la escoba en mano.

"Bueno, que necesitas de mi Malfoy?" pregunto Harry, respirando profundo y tratando de calmar su respiración, que estaba algo alterada por la práctica de vuelo que habían tenido.

"Claro si, pues veras..." comenzó a decir Draco, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. No podía ni ver a Harry directamente a los ojos.

Harry espero hay, viéndolo como le costaba trabajo decir lo que quería de él. No iba a irse porque estaba algo intrigado pero a la vez había una voz gritándole que corriera que algo podría salir mal que a lo mejor Malfoy podría descubrir lo que sentía por el o algo así. Harry entro en un poco de pánico, pero nada que no pudo mantener bajo control. Había estado bajo más presión en otras ocasiones y avía mantenido el control sin problemas, así que esto no debía por que ser diferente.

"V-veras, yo s-solo quiero... pues..." volvió a tartamudeo Draco sin poder detenerse.

"Si no es nada importante, me iré, ya que tengo algo de hambre y no quiero irme a dormir sin comer algo." dijo Harry, haciendo como que se iba, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo.

Draco entro en algo de pánico, que duro poco y fue reemplazado por un tipo de valentía; antes de que Harry se fuera muy lejos, Draco tomo el brazo de Harry e impidió que se fuera lejos.

Tomo algo de aire y luego decidió que era ahora o nunca. "Te pedí que vinieras aquí por una simple razón." comento Draco, volteando para ver a Harry, quien lo miraba intensamente. "Te pedí que vinieras porque quiero disculparme por todo lo que te e echo a lo largo de estos años y quisiera que empezáramos desde cero, y tratar de tal vez llevarnos mejor?" termino de decir Draco, soltando el brazo de Harry, contra su voluntad.

"Quieres que olvide 5 años casi 6 años de abusos, maltratos, bromas y demás? Es eso lo que me pides?" pregunto Harry genuinamente sacado de onda.

"Bueno... cuando lo pones de esa forma..." comenzó Draco.

"Por qué el repentino cambio de corazón?" pregunto Harry, viéndolo de forma intensa.

"Pues..." por un momento Draco no savia que decirle. Claro que Harry preguntaría cuales eran las intenciones escondidas de Draco al querer "reparar" lo que avía hecho. "Han pasado algunas situaciones y decidí que sería mejor limpiar todos mis desastres." termino de decir, esta vez mirando a Harry a los ojos. Era muy notable la diferencia de estatura entre ambos en este instante, de esta forma, estaban muy cercas uno del otro, por lo tanto Draco pudo notar que avía crecido bastante más que Harry, quien parecía adverse estancado en la misma estatura que tenía en 4to.

Harry lo siguió mirando un poco más. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía creer que estuviera tan tranquilo por fuera. Además estar tan cerca de Draco era una tortura. Pero al escuchar lo que dijo, le ayudo a salir de su estupor, pensó un poco lo que diría a continuación y volteo a ver a Draco.

Pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando miro a Draco a los ojos, al mirar esos orbes de color gris, casi como platinado, brillando un poco sin que les pegara luz directa, ver que, a pesar de ser tan pálido, tenía algo de color en su rostro. Era una visión perfecta y Harry no podía conectar dos palabras juntas sobre lo que quería decir.

* * *

><p>Draco perdió el aliento cuando Harry volteo a verlo, se notó que estaba pensando en que decirle, pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron, Harry se quedó callado, y so ojos se abrieron un poco más tras esos lentes redondos que siempre usaba. Su adquirió algo de color de repente y sus labio se partieron un poco; Draco estaba estático al verlo. Tanto fue así que sin darse cuenta se avía acercado, lo cual no era mucho, al rostro de Harry y cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros de los labios de Harry, se dio cuenta de lo que aria, pero decidió que no tenía sentido esconder esto y Harry no se avía movido de su lugar, aun viéndolo a los ojos.<p>

"Una de las cosas que cambio, fue... que siento algo por ti..." Murmuro Draco antes de besar a Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Draco le avía confesado que sentía algo por él y lo estaba besando. Seguía con sus ojos abiertos, a pesar de que Draco los tenía cerrados; dejo de pensar en las cosas y cerro sus ojos cuando sintió que Draco le pedía permiso para explorar su boca. Harry se dejó, le dio permiso y hay perdió toda noción de tiempo.<p>

Draco savia besar muy bien y Harry nunca avía recibido un beso de tal forma. Se sentía con la cabeza ligera por falta de aire y no le importó. Comenzó a responder al beso, no sería el mejor besando pero savia como hacerlo y no quería dejar a Draco hacer todo. No pudo evitar el gemido que escapo de sus labios cuando Draco le mordió el labio inferior y luego ambos se separaron para poder respirar.

Se quedaron con los rostros juntos, pegados solo por sus frentes y respirando muy rápidamente y con algo de dificultad. No sabían que más hacer después de ese beso. Ambos soltaron sus escobas, las cuales cayeron al suelo; luego tentativamente comenzaron a subir los brazos levemente hasta que los brazos de Draco estaban descansando en las caderas de Harry por dentro de su túnica y los brazos de Harry estaban sobre los hombros de Draco.

Cuando ambos recuperaron su respiración, decidieron verse a los ojos y luego rieron levemente y Harry movió su rostro para descansar su frente en el hombro de Draco, quien a su vez puso su barbilla en la cabeza de Harry. Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que a lo lejos escucharon que alguien gritaba el nombre de Harry. Harry tenso su cuerpo y volteo a ver a Draco, quien parecía asustado al saber que podrían encontrarlos así o que Harry cambiara de opinión.

* * *

><p>"Nunca vuelvas a decirme que no busque a Harry, algo podría pasarle!" Grito Hemione a un muy molesto Ron, quien la seguía muy de cerca.<p>

"Estas alucinando Hermione, de seguro solo está en su escoba volando por ahí" contesto Ron.

"HARRY!" Grito Hermione, volteando para todas partes.

Cuando se acercaron al estadio de Quidditch, Hermione miro dos figuras negras que estaba cercas una de la otra, una de cabello platinado casi blanco y la otra de cabello negro con una bufanda de Gryffindor.

"Oh" murmuro Hermione cayendo en cuenta de inmediato. Se volteó y tomo a Ron del brazo y cambio el rumbo de los dos.

"Hey, no que querías buscar a Harry en el estadio?" pregunto Ron, mientras Hermione lo jalaba.

"Amm no, está bien... recordé que Harry dijo que... que nos vería en la sala común, ya debe estar allá y nosotros aquí!" dijo Hermione, jalando aun a un molesto Ron.

* * *

><p>"Estubo... cerca." murmuro Harry, regresando su cabeza al hombro de Draco y acercando su cuerpo más al de Draco, quien inhalo rápidamente y abrazo a Harry con brazos algo temblorosos, que luego dejaron de temblar y abrazaron a Harry más fuerte.<p>

"Lo fue..." murmuró Draco, abrazando a Harry un poco más cerca de él y dándole un beso en su frente.

Se quedaron así por un buen rato, sin decirse nada, sin hacer nada más que abrazarse uno al otro. Pronto esos instantes se hicieron en horas y cuando menos lo esperaron el sol estaba oculto y las luces mágicas que estaban en el estadio, se prendieron, dándoles un poco de iluminación, puesto que no eran las luces fuertes de siempre.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, levantando su rostro y mirando a Draco, quien no quería romper el momento y se tensó cuando miro a Harry voltear a verlo.

"Deberíamos... deberíamos entrar al castillo, antes de que sea el toque de queda. Lo... lo último que quisiera es que alguno de los dos tuviéramos algún problema..." murmuro Harry, viendo a Draco directamente.

Draco lo miro con algo de tristeza al saber que tendría que soltarlo, pero Harry tenía razón, debían regresar al castillo, a sus casas correspondientes.

"Sí, claro tienes... tienes razón..." contesto Draco, alejando sus brazos de Harry y agachándose para tomar su escoba. Harry hizo lo mismo y cuando ambos se incorporaron, viéndose fijamente, se sonrieron un poco, se dieron un beso más y comenzaron a caminar con dirección al castillo. Cuando avían dado unos 10 pasos, Draco se acercó a Harry y tomo su mano, provocando que la cara de Harry se sonrojara un poco.

"En-entonces he sido perdonado?" pregunto Draco, viendo a Harry.

"Bueno... vas por buen camino" contesto Harry, sonriéndole a Draco.

El corazón de Draco dio un sobresalto y algo de color llego a su rostro. Siguieron caminando hacia el castillo, aun tomados de las manos y aun sonriendo por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

"Y qué es esto que paso... que nos hace?" pregunto Harry, sin mirar a Draco.

"Pues ya no somos enemigos, eso es obvio. Pero no somos amigos aun... y no creo que seamos... una pareja aun... amenos que... que sea lo que quieras..." contesto Draco, apretando un poco la mano de Harry cuando mencionó la palaba 'pareja'.

"Yo... y-yo n-no..." tartamudeo Harry, volteando a ver a Draco con su rostro muy rojo.

Draco rio levemente y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a Harry y lo beso de nuevo, antes de entrar al castillo. Luego se alejó un poco, apretó su mano y abrió la puerta del castillo, entrando y jalando a Harry con él.

Harry, aun con su rostro sonrojado por todo lo que avía pasado, solo se dejó jalar por Draco, quien lo llevo a la escalera que lo llevaría a su dormitorio.

"Hablemos de eso en otra ocasión, si? Cuando tengamos más tiempo de pensar que somos ahora..." comento Draco, soltando la mano de Harry y dándole un beso ligero en los labios, que provoco que Harry se pusiera más rojo, si era posible.

"C-claro... s-si..." fue lo único que Harry pudo decir, antes de que Draco se fuera con rumbo a las mazmorras. Harry se quedó en su lugar hasta que ya no pudo ver a Draco, y subió corriendo las escaleras y no dejo de correr hasta que llego al retrato de la dama gorda y prácticamente le grito la contraseña, entro corriendo y se topó con Hermione, quien estaba algo preocupada y contenta al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hermione estaba estática, no podía creer que Harry y Malfoy... no Draco... Harry y Draco por fin estaban junto y que Harry dejaría de estar tan triste por lo que sentía! Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Harry regresara para que le dijera que avía pasado entre los dos. Pero Harry estaba tardando y Hermione estaba que se la comían las ansias de saber que avía pasado. Después de discutir con Ron sobre todo esto, decidió salir a buscar a Harry, dejando a un muy confundido Ron en la sala común, cuando entro corriendo un muy sonrojado y con poco aliento, Harry, chocando con ella.<p>

"'Mione... lo siento" dijo Harry, algo asustado.

"HARRY!" grito Hermione, abrazando a Harry muy fuerte.

"Hey lo siento Harry, ha estado como loca toda la noche" comento Ron desde su asiento en uno de los sillones.

"Loca? A quien le dices loca, Ronald Weasley?" Dijo Hermione, separándose de Harry y volteando a ver a Ron, quien solo se puso a ver el fuego, mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas. "No importa... Harry ven dime, cuéntame que paso contigo y Draco? Ya le dijiste que te gusta?" pregunto jalando a Harry a uno de los sillones grandes.

"QUE?!" Grito Ron desde su silla.

"C-como s-supiste?" pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione algo asustado.

"Me doy cuenta de todo, ahora dime que paso?" dijo Hermione, prácticamente brincando en su lugar.

"P-pues... hablamos... y amm... me p-pidió perdón... me... me b-beso y quedamos en hablar sobre todo e-esto..." contesto Harry, el color en su rostro aumentando un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

"Ohhh Harry que bueno que si siente lo mismo que tú! Qué bueno! Estoy muy feliz por ti! Y espero que esto funcione!" Dijo Hermione, abrazando a Harry quien parecía muy desconcertado.

* * *

><p>Ron quien estaba en su sillón escuchando todo, no savia muy bien que pensar... pero por primera vez en su vida, decidió ver las cosas como Hermione. Se paró de su lugar y se paró frente a Harry, quien aún estaba siendo ahogado en un abrazo por Hermione.<p>

"Espero que... que en verdad seas feliz con él y si te hace algo... me digas y lo are pagar por hacer sufrir a mi mejor amigo" comento Ron, viendo a Harry.

Hermione volteo con Ron y no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cuando Ron dejo de hablar, se le echo encima y lo abrazo y lo beso. No podía creer que hubiera dicho tal cosa, bajo otras circunstancias hubiera gritado y pataleado y dicho de todo, estando en contra de la relación de Harry con Draco.

* * *

><p>Sus amigos estaban de acuerdo, él estaba feliz y todo marchaba por buen camino, Harry solo deseaba que no tuviera que tener que lidiar con Voldemort y solo ser feliz con Draco.<p>

* * *

><p>"Y que paso?" pregunto Blaise.<p>

"Le dije que me perdonara, lo bese y le dije que sentía por él y quedamos en hablar al respecto" contesto Draco.

"PERFECTO!" grito Pansy.

"No te costaba nada, cierto?" comento Blaise.

"Cállense par de tontos.." dijo Draco, riendo levemente hacia sus dos amigos.

FIN


End file.
